


Suffer Alone

by rodenn



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cutting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2973170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you do Zerrie where Zayn is sick of all the hate and cheating rumors and starts cutting and then Perrie finds out and comforts him :)" -anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer Alone

Zayn was looking through Perrie’s twitter, the Little Mix official account, as he was bored waiting for her to finish getting ready for their date. He was planning on sending cheeky little tweet out, but something caught his eye.

Going lower on the mentions he saw them, the hateful tweets. The ones calling Perrie, the woman he loved, all these bad things and accusing him of cheating on her.

He was quick to grab his phone, he was tired of all these people telling Perrie he didn’t love her. He logged onto twitter, sending out a new tweet he hoped the hate on the beautiful woman would go away.

"@zaynmalik: @LittleMixOffic a very special tweet to my baby perrie ! :D x mwah love you x"

***

Zayn pushed his laptop away, another cheating rumor making it’s way across the internet. 

He was, honestly, sick and tired of all the lies made up about his relationship. They knew nothing about him and Perrie, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Zayn moved about the room looking through drawers, he found a small razor blade at the bottom of the beside table.

Quickly moving to the bathroom, locking the door as soon as he entered, he faced the counter bringing the blade up to his beautiful tan wrist. Sliding it across the blood trickled down the side eventually falling into the perfectly white sink. 

He watched, eyes transfixed on the red fluid that flew from his wrist. He moved the blade back, making another mark, watching as the blood hit the porcelain with a splash.

He was caught up in his mind he almost missed the front door being opened, Hatchi’s barks echoed through the house. 

"Fuck!" He grabbed a washcloth placing it ever so gently along his wrist, the blood soaking through the material. Searching through the cabinet he found band-aids. Being as fast as he could manage he placed the material over his self inflicted cuts.

Opening the bathroom door he came face to face with Perrie and her heartwarming beautiful smile. The smile faltered when she saw his wrist, pointing at it in curiosity she asked, “What happened?”

"It’s nothing, got a few scratches messing about with the boys."

"Enough to need a band-aid?"

He couldn't meet her eyes, instead focused on her lips. “Yeah, it was bleeding a bit.”

"My poor babe." She wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his chin, crinkling her nose at the stubble.

***

Zayn couldn't stop, cutting was his escape from everything. Knowing that his girlfriend, the woman he planned on marrying, was getting all this hate for simply just dating him was heartbreaking.

He knew she got hurt every time she read one of those horrible tweets, he could see it in her eyes. He hated her going through the pain of this, he wanted to suffer right along with her. 

What he didn’t expect is to look up at Perrie from his seat on the bathroom floor, blood flowing from his wrist and tears from his eyes. 

"My god, Zayn!" She rushed forward, plucking the razor from his fingers throwing it against the wall. Grabbing the first-aid kit she tended to his wounds. 

"Zayn, why did you do this?" She looked up, his head facing downward. "Answer me!"

Tears dropped onto the tile floor, “I’m so sorry Perrie.” he brought her closer, arms around her waist, face buried in the crook of her neck. 

She brought her hands up moving his head upward, looking into the glossy brown eyes of her lover. “Just tell me why.”

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, adams apple bobbing. “I was just sick and the rumors and tweets towards you, I didn’t want you to suffer alone.” A choked sob broke from his lips. 

"Oh, babe." She wrapped her arms around his neck laying a kiss on his temple, "Everything is okay, i’m still with you aren’t I?" She stood up from her position in between his legs. "Come on love, let’s get you into bed."

*

That night they lay in bed, Perrie’s hand over his wrist like she was protecting it as she lay between his legs. He smiled as soft snores left her body, looking at the bedside table where a ring was kept. He knew the rumors wouldn’t stop, but tomorrow he knows Perrie will be by his side every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I can never title a fic right, sorry.


End file.
